callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Edward Richtofen
Explanatory/Theories *The character of Edward Richtofen should be investigated in Ascension because when killing many zombies, Tank can be heard saying "Oh, Richtofen would have loved this!" Even though this can be heard in a four-person game and Richtofen is still there. However, when shooting the heads of zombies the charcter can be heard saying "I AM STILL THE DOCTOR!" This could be Doctor Maxis, or a completely new character. *Richtofen is apart of group 935 buy why does he say in the opening of kino der toten "Mabie this will help us uncover the real goals of group 935"? *It may be that Richtofen's Insanity was caused by Steiner, like what Steiner, Krevenchko, and Dregovich do to Mason in Vorkuta, That would explain why the "Voices" are only heard to him after the Radios are activated at the begining of Shi No Numa when the male voice is saying numbers at the beggining and end of the radio message to Peter. When you get the bear from drawings you hear a little girls laughter, that indeed was Samantha's laughter. *In CoD WaW "Edwards and Richtofen's" voice sound the same. Turns out Edward wasnt a different person he was indeed Dr. Richtofen. Dr. Richtofen soon found out that everytime they activated the power the zombies would not listen. Samantha got a puppy named Fluffy from her father, Fluffy was pregnant, when Fluffy began to bark while Dr. Richtofen was testing they tied Fluffy up and threw her in a closet, Fluffy got infected and became a zombie mut. Indeed Dr Richtofen was the scientist who created the Zombies. The above theory is disproved beucase the numbers before and after the message are co-ordinates for Area-51 and the Tunguska meteor. *It is Believed by some that Richtofen, Steiner, and Amsel are all relatives due to their similarities, however there is no proof of this and it is highly unlikely. *It may be that Richtofen, Steiner or both were with Amsel and and since it has been believed that Nikolai Belinski was with the Russians at that time, that would explain the hate/friendship for Nikolai. *Since it was Reznov and Dimitri who killed Amsel, Steiner could have learned that when he, Kravenchko, and Dragovich were talking, that may have given reason for Steiner to allow Dregovich to try to kill them with the Nova 6 for Revenge. This is a Supporting factor that Steiner, Richtofen, and Amsel were related. *In the level in which Mason goes to the Pentagon, and "pulls a gun" on John F. Kennedy after hearing the numbers which is later explained that he was brainwashed to kill the President, this could be why Richtofen killed Ludwig Maxis and his daughter, Sofia, as Edward could have heard the numbers. *When playing the level Vorkuta, when you step out of the elevator if you look at the ground one of the books say Edward Richtofen, which supports the theory that he was brain washed. *It may be that Element 115, Ununpentium, may be in Nova 6, and Richtofen helped make it, that would explain the Creepy crawlers with Nova 6 gas coming off of them.Sevboy07 02:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *That is un-true, as then Petrenko and the other Russians would become zombies in campaign, but they die COMPLETELY instead. It is possible that the Gas Zombies(The General Name) are citizens from Rebirth that were exposed to Nova 6 and Element 115,also edward may become a zobie in the next map. *It is true that Edward is human *Occasionally, at the beginning of a hellhound round, Richtofen will say: "Mommy said not to hurt animals anymore!", and upon killing a hellhound, will say "My mother told me not to hurt animals anymore.", suggesting that he practised zoosadism as a child. Richtofen was a mere assistant in Group 935. His character model is based off Amsel. The campaign has nothing to do with zombies, it is completely different. Richtofen's insanity was caused by the outbreak. Most of your post is complete bull to be honest. General Geers 15:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Richtofen is a doctor, and Tank's quote may be cause Richtofen may not be around Dempsey. Dinosaurfan1 22:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Who: comes up with his linesEdward doesnt know what hanuka is - 90.213.250.236 (Unsigned) Yes, he does. He just did not recognize the "Dreidel" song, which is perfectly understandable as he would not have been raised hearing it. He was upset that Dempsey had deliberately tricked him into singing to the tune of the song celebrating a Jewish holiday. Richtofen's secret... We all know Richtofen has a secret, and I may have figured it out. Dr. Richtofen was mentaly insane! He would hear "voices" In his head telling him to do certain things. Also the laughing in the bookcase sounds demonic and zombified, but in Der Riese, when Richtofen laughs, it is same, just human. The same laugh? By the same person? Maybe Richtofen didn't just create the zombies....maybe he IS one. He'd have to be a were-zombie, but he could have entered hell somehow without alerting Samantha. This is most likely untrue, but I say when you play Ascension, if you aren't him, STAY AWAY FROM ED! Commisar1945 21:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you Ok? ← Bravo Five-Nine ''Talk'' 21:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that he's part zombie, or else he would attack the others. And he's just crazy, since he loves blood and body parts. He probably went mad after locking the door behind him, leaving Maxis and Samantha to their unhappy fate. If that's not true, I just think that he was born crazy... -User:JerryWiffleWaffle 21:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. If he was a zombie. I don't think he would talk in English. ← Bravo Five-Nine ''Talk'' 21:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Zombies talk slight English, as "SAM!" or "NO!" and "Yes!". Still it is not complete English as Richtofen speaks. No, Richtofen went insane from a mix of group 935 experements, element 115, and killing Sam (maybe). He is not a zombie because the only way that beings turn into zombies is by going through the teleporter, he never went to the teleporter until it was fixed by group 935 generations later. He was able to go through the fixed teleporter because they used the wunderwaffe so many times that they ripped space-time and fell into the future, as stated in a quote in shi no numa. Sam now haunts him and (possibly) controls the zombies to take revenge on him but only when she is in her demonic state, when she is more peacefull and innocent she gives them power ups and plays games like in fly trap. Richtofen's Name His full name is Dr. Edward Richtofen. Richtofen's name means Direction Furnace. Just thought I'd point that out, I don't think it means anything. Sgt. Dynamo Jet 20:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) lol, how? iCpTz(Talk) 18:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Not sure but it could be. If you heard about EAR in kino der toten. And i thought it could be Edward A. Richtofen Explanatory/Theories Counteracts *There was 4 fighters for the zombie attack, Takeo Masak, Dr. RIchtofen,Tank Dempsey and Nikolia Belinski. For the hatred/friendship between Nikolai and Richtofen, during World War II, Nazi forces and Russian Forces were mainly pushed against each other, as well as Takeo and Dempsey are put against each other . *Richtofen killed Maxis and Samantha during the WWII era, therefor the chances of him hearing the numbers is highly unlikely, and on the map Der Riese, there's a note, written in illuminati, that says, "It's time. Kill Doctor Maxis," and when Richtofen is revived, he says, "The work of The Illuminati shall continue." *Ununpentium, or 115, was discovered on February 2, 2004. It's radioactive, releasing Alpha particles, which would explain why they would create a zombie, it's unlikely that 115 exists in the REAL Nova 6 gas, which was originally made in the 1940's by Germany, then recreated in Russia a number of years later. A more reasonable conclusion would be, they died by Nova 6 gas, which causes vomiting, violent coughing, muscle convulsions, and blackening skin. *Personally, I think that Edward and Richtofen are not the same character. Before you go half-cocked saying that "Treyarch confirmed it!!1!", remember that they have lied to us before about many a thing, and given us some incomplete answers (what the writing on the walls in Verruckt is, etc...). Here is my evidence 1) Edward talks substantially different from Richtofen, but can be explained (Same voice actor) as family resemblance. 2) Note that Richtofen isn't always mentally together. It is entirely possible that he has gone nuts and thinks that he is Edward, thusly giving Treyarch reason to give us the "Richtofen=Edward" answer. 3) Richtofen and Edward act differently. While Richtofen is more compulsive and decision-based, Edward is more calculating. 4) Who is to say that the Illuminati isn't a family buisness? Members of the freemason had their entire family involved (For a more video-game specific reference, look at Ezio and Co. in Assassin's Creed II and Brotherhood) 5) If both worked at Der Riese, wouldn't both know about Fluffy? Discuss. Richtofen went mad due to the zombie outbreak. It pushed him over the edge. "Ed wants your head!" General Geers 03:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) *I think you understand it, Geers. Remember that there are two Richtofens, and Treyarch is misleading us on this or semi-misleading us01:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hang on, ''two ''Richtofen's? What? And what possible reason would Treyarch have to lie to us about this? General Geers 02:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *This is total crap. 1) Edward Richtofen in the Radio Messages is more calm. Edward Richtofen has gone crazy due to zombies. 2) He is Edward, duh. 3) Same as 1) 4) ...I have nothing to say here now. 5) Richtofen knows Fluffy, sorta. He knows Samantha and Dr.Maxis. In Kino Der Toten, if he kills a Hound we might say "Go back to Maxis, Samantha!". Remember guys, Edward is schizophrenic, so that could be the reason for his voices. ascension upon closer inspection, richtofens new uniform apeares to be a space suit Monkey Bombs I think we should put in the trivia the monkey bombs quote in derese "why is rictofen here" when thrown near him. This would prove or at least add to the current amount of evidence to support the fact that edward is rictofen and vice versa. Riiley Harrell 05:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Richtofen's Affiliation On his page it says that he's affiliated with the Schutztaffel, but he clearly has Wehrmacht insignia in the images. He is actually affiliated to Group 935. General Geers 15:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he's affiliated with Group 935 and the Illuminati as well as the Wehrmacht. I was just pointing out that his affiliation with the SS is incorrect. Major General Richtofen Ok, now where the hell does it say he is a Major General? He is a doctor, for christ sakes! Which idiot put Brigafuher or whatever there? I am wondering if I can delete this.﻿ Rictofens portrait in Five I have reolized that this website forgot that in Five theres a picture of Rictofen by the Pack-o-punch machine. My question is WHY THE HELL WOULD Rictofens picture be in the Pentagon ? Ascension What ? he isn" in ascension is he ??? Is Richtofen gay? even though hes my favorite character ,I think richtofen might be gay just look at some of his quotes and youll see why..im being serious the new black ops quotes semm to hint that he might be gay .ZOMBIE BAIT 368 01:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Not to be rude or anything but, so what?Senior Sammich Omnomnom Azuris is a nub 01:13, April 14, 2011 :(UTC) :I agree. Who gives a fuck? CoaZTalk 01:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) He's not cuz in kino der toten he says "oh, she sounds like a fine specimen..." when you buy juggernog and the girl sings the jingle. And even if he was.. Who gives a crap.. He's still awesome -cc Guys i know what i said sounded kinda bad and im sorry richtofen is the fucking beast gay or not but if we are doing an article about him then why not putt that hes gay i mean we putt down everything elese about the characters 04:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he was curious just to know people, may not be racist, calm down. I wondered that too.feargm 02:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) In the Escalation map pack, it is confirmed that Richtofen is bisexual, if not homosexual. Demsey's quotes confirm this (while they are stuck in the room, before being sent to 'paradise'). "Let go, that's NOT. A. LEVER. RICHTOFEN." as well as "Just because the lights are out doesn't mean i can't kick your ass! *smacking noise* now get your finger out of mine!", "come on, rectal fan, it simmin' time"\ Richtofen is not gay and I am not just saying that because he is my favorite character. Its just he is mentally Insane which leads people into thinking he is gay but he is really not. Now let me explain some things said in the above saying to reassure you he is not gay. When Dempsey said ''"Let go that's not a lever!" ''Richtofen was trying to look for a light switch and Dempsey was right next to him at both times he said something to him. Another thing, Dempsey did not say "rectal fan" he was drunk after drinking vodka with Nikolai. He actually Said his name wrong cuz like I said Dempsey was drunk. So there I prove he is not gay. --Cyclone86420 1:04 June 08, 2011 In addition to this, he asks the players to retrieve a "long, stiff, hard golden rod, with fingers on the end *gasping noise*" which implies that is a phallic symbol. His accent might actually bring it on but I don't think he's gay. And besides, who gives a flying fudge? TheKingofPies 22:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't know that it is Dempsey's penis until he grabs it, because of the lights being off. The next point is that it is still dark and he doesn't know what he's doing. Weapons Guys I got a question, since the characters claim to use certain guns like Dempsey uses M16, Richtofen uses MP-40 why don't we put on that they use those certain guns and any weapon picked up later? feargm 02:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Because it'd be unfair to start off with a good weapon without earning it. Elavenger209 02:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) hi hi Richtofen may have been based off of this person I was looking at Vasily Zaytsev on Wikipedia because I just watched Enemy At The Gates and wanted to see how much of the movie was real, whenI noticed a list of people that were famos during World War II, and I found this page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolfram_von_Richthofen read this because he seems similar to Richtofen from Zombies. Richtofen stuck in closet in "Call of the Dead" I tried posting this before but the website wouldn't let me. But when I was playing on Solo. I heard Richtofen utter the words *Knock *Knock *Knock "Excuse me, is some one there that would be able to help? Hello!?" Yeah hes in the map along with the other 3 you gotta try and save them just like the guy in ascention .ZOMBIE BAIT 368 23:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) So when you save them, do they help out in any sort of way? Like Ascension (The guy gives everyone a Gersch Device) or just generally help the team? That would be cool, them making a return from Ascension. TheKingofPies 14:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Richtofen Dead? A few days ago I spoke to the developers of Call of Duty and some of the questions I asked were "Will Doctor Richtofen die?" They laughed and said that it is unlikely that they will make him die. I also asked them "Will Call of the Dead be improved in future map packs?" They said this might be true but they did not reveal to me the next DLC map packs yet. They hinted on saying the next zombie map is going to be much the same as regular maps except for the fact that there with be new surprises. They also had no comment to the reports of Doctor Richtofen being bisexual. JFKennedy 00:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC)JFKennedy :...Proof? Uncool7 03:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC)FactUncool7 03:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Fact or Fiction? Richtofen calls Dempsy "Dempshe" this is unknown if this is an insult or he is pronouncing it wrong. Its just his accent. Like how he pronounces another like "anozzer". Oops. I know i dint ask before updating, i got a Picture of Richtofen in ascension, Could i Upload to His Gallery? Its Me, Zombiecrazy100! 15:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) The Amazing Hair-Changing Richtofen! Have any of you noticed, that sometimes, Richtofen's hair changes? I mean, I noticed that sometimes, like in the picture of his bio, his hair is blond, and on a few maps (I forgot which ones), his hair is a dark brown. Should this be included in his trivia? Icefeather reads minds! O_O 19:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC)